


Giving Thanks

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [121]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Married Life, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:24:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16705045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Robert tapped a knife on his champagne flute, silencing the table.





	Giving Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> Because Cora needs a bit of appreciation. 
> 
> Happy Thanksgiving, American friends!

Robert tapped a knife on his champagne flute, silencing the table.   
“Ladies and gentlemen, I know this is rather unorthodox, but I believe it is a special day. Though we don’t celebrate Thanksgiving, our American in-laws do and I would like to say a few words.”   
He turned to Cora.   
“My darling, in the years that we have been married, you have blessed my life in ways I could never have imagined, we have three beautiful daughters and you’ve saved Downton’s future. I am thankful for you every day.”   
He raised his glass.   
“To Lady Grantham.”   
Cora smiled radiantly.


End file.
